I Wanna Be A Rock Star
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: Meet the new boy band sensation Devil's Bat, take a glimpse into singer K. Sena's life. Total oneshot, Jyuu/Sena


**Yay, oneshot magic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyshield 21 or any of the characters, however I do have a toilet. **

**The song Fences belongs to Paramore which I don't own either **

**I Want to Be A Rock Star  
**

"It's not that easy mom," Sena explained with an exhausted sigh.

26 hours without sleep were beginning to take their toll and Sena exhaled deeply in attempt to breathe his pounding headache away. Fashioned in tight dark jeans and a green tank top with a thin white jacket thrown over, it would have been a surprise to some to learn that Sena's outfit must have cost somewhere in the high hundred zone. And that was only the pants.

But then again it wasn't like he had bought any of his own clothes in years, if ever; first it had been his mother, now the personal clothes designer Suzuna. Personally Sena would have been happier in less tight, more breathable clothes, but Suzuna wasn't one for compromise.

"They're your band members! Just go in there and set them straight!" She snapped looking at him through the corner of her eye; too busy applying her third layer of heavy make-up to scold him directly.

With a sigh Sena opened the door and slunk into the sound proof room. Jyuumonji was yelling at Kuroki, who was yelling at Togano…who was ignoring both of them, his attention glued only strumming the same notes repeatedly on his bass.

"Guys?" Sena asked wearily, yes Jyuumonji was an excellent electric guitarist, Kuroki was amazing at the drums, and Togano played the bass like he was born for it. Even though they were best friends, the three were always fighting about _something _and this was turning out to be their longest brawl yet.

"I told you dumb ass it wouldn't work!" Jyuumonji growled.

"And I told you, the song going to go that low, don't you think I know what I'm going here!" Kuroki hissed back before turning to Togano. "Why the hell aren't you saying anything?! Bastard!"

Sena sighed and sent a look at his mother through the other side of the tinted glass; once the three got started they wouldn't stop until they let some stem off. "But Sena does sing that high! And you don't now what your talking about you idiot!" Jyuumonji growled.

"Can I say something?" Sena asked rising his voice above the boys. They turned giving him dark glares, they hadn't slept either and it was almost frightening how much venom they could muster while being completely drained at the same time.

"What Sena?" Togano asked placing a hand over the bass strings, silencing it and without the music the room seemed colder. "Well, um, we'll be done a lot faster if we don't argue, Hiruma-san is coming by soon and if he figures out that we haven't even started recording yet…" Sena let the rest of his sentence hang.

Knowing Hiruma he would probably threaten to quit again and even though he no longer brought out guns like in the old days, the manger was still frightening. Realizing that their main singer was just as weary they were caused the three slumped down.

"Jyuumonji-san, please can we just sing through the song like the way it is, then as a band we can decide if it needs any changing." Sena purposed and Jyuumonji nodded in agreement.

"Fine, sorry about stressing you out." He said and Sena smiled before sending a thumbs-up to the window and could barely make out the people on the other side scrambling around, getting ready to finally start.

Putting on the headphones Sena adjusted the microphone and breathed in deeply, to prepare himself.

And the band, Devil's Back! started to record.

--

"Why do I need a body guard?" Sena asked generally curious and Hiruma barely glanced at him over the laptop to explain.

"You're still a fucking wimp." Sena frowned instantly, Hiruma wasn't one for delivering blows softly, and tried to reposition himself in the overstuffed chair. "Hiruma-san, I know fans can sometimes get…over-excited but I don't think anyone would try to _hurt _me, am I right?" He questioned and Hiruma paused wearing a thoughtful expression and shut the laptop.

"You do have a point," Hiruma said and Sena's head shot up in amazement, had he just won his very first argument with his manager? "You don't think, of course someone's going to try to hurt you. That's the point of being famous. Why do you think I'm wasting money on getting some tough guy to loom over you? So some idiot doesn't walk up grab you by the arm and hold you for ransom. That would be 7, maybe even 9 grand down the toilet." Hiruma explained and Sena sighed in response.

Hiruma wasn't a bad manager, he was actually more than Sena probably deserved, he wasn't even that good of a singer. Their first record probably wouldn't have even sold if not for Hiruma and his ability that came short of ruling the world.

But neither Jyuumonji, Kuroki, and Togano could stand being around Hiruma longer than five minuets without wanting to choke the blond. Thus making Sena the undeclared middle man.

He didn't really mind the idea of having a body guard, it was just a precaution after all, it was Jyuumonji that was having an issue.

Ever since Elementary school when their mothers forced them to spend time with each other, Jyuumonji had been Sena's older brother type. He protected Sena from the array of bullies that somehow surrounded the brunet as if he was a magnet towards the negative attention.

When he decided to form a band with a couple of his classmates, Kuroki and Togano, he acted as if it was obvious that Sena would be the one singing. Hiruma had actually found them practicing in Togano's garage. (The window had been left open, and their future manager just happened to walk by and decided to break in and offer them a record deal.)

Four albums, one that went Platinum, a couple million fans later, Sena was sixteen and already freaked out by how big the band had become. The whole experience seemed like a whirlwind with only a couple memories standing out. In the old days when Hiruma would threaten them with guns shooting every time someone missed a note. Writing a number one hit with Jyuumonji, the first time he sung in a concert, and the first day of the tour.

Everything else just sort of blended together into an overwhelming merge. "Okay, okay, I'll go tell everyone." Sena said with a sigh shaking his head. Hiruma nodded smiling smugly at the fact that he had once again, won.

"But, please, only for the tour at first, once Jyuumonji- uh, I, get used to having one around it can be more daily." Sena explained and Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Fine, now go tell your fucking boyfriend to agree to the terms." Hiruma said with a snort and Sena instantly blushed.

"Hiruma-san you've gotta stop calling Jyuumonji-kun my boyfriend, if the press hears that they'll think the worst. Didn't you say that it would be bad for our, um, image, if people think we're um, you know, gay?" Sena pointed out and Hiruma rose an eyebrow.

"When was the last time you read the paper?" He asked pulling out five different magazines from seemly nowhere. Sena's face instantly paled, on the cover of one he laughing at a joke that Jyuumonji made, at the time nothing seemed wrong but the picture proved that their faces were rather close.

On another, probably taken outside the tour bus, Sena's head was resting on Jyuumonji's shoulder, his eyes closed. One just had them simply walking next to each other, but all had something embarrassing to say in bold letters.

'_Just friends or something more? Get the inside scoop on lead guitarist Kazuki and lead vocalist Sena's growing relationship!' _

'_How close is TOO close? Sena and lead guitarist share a private moment before getting on set.' _

'_Why the secrets?! The truth behind Jyuumonji Kazuki and Kobayakawa Sena's 'friendship'" _

"Wh-what is this?" Sena asked shakily and Hiruma quickly collected them back before explaining. "The building excitement, you and your fucking boyfriend can 'come out' any time you want now. I did the math, it will probably bring sells up 40% at least, and once the news gets old you two can go back to being idiots again." He explained and Sena had to remind himself to shut his mouth.

"I-I'm not really sure how to respond to that, but, um okay, I-I think I'm going to leave now." Sena said his voice dry, he managed to stumble over to the door before Hiruma called him back.

"Fucking shrimp," he said causally using his old nickname for Sena. Surprised Sena turned and the blond bowed his head refusing eye contact. "Like it or not, your famous now, people know your name. But they wouldn't ever know you for the idiot you are, these," he held up the magazines. "Are proof, the press know what you're not ready for, and are using it to their advantage. You got to set restrictions, let them think that there's nowhere else you'd rather be than here.

"Someday shrimp you'll be able to live a little, until then just smile and take it in. You've got this far, you'll go out in style." Hiruma said confidently and Sena turned surprised. "Say that again," he said and Hiruma's eyes narrowed, recognizing the look on Sena's face.

"Go. Write something, and don't come back until you've got a song." Hiruma ordered but Sena had already left.

--

"_Oh, oh, open wide, yeah oh, oh, open wide, because you'll go out in style, you'll go out in style…"_ Sena turned away from the microphone feeling his heart race with the last of the lyrics. "Thank you! Devil's Back is done for the night, but after the break, please welcome The Unusual Suspects!" Sena called and the crowd replied with a roar.

"Th-that still scares me," he said eyes wide once backstage and Jyuumonji laughed ungluing himself from the guitar. Togano opened the door to their room and Sena instantly collapsed onto the nearest couch.

"Geeze Sena if you're this tired…" Jyuumonji snapped sitting on the arm of the couch, Kuroki headed straight for the bathroom while Togano cracked open a Monster Energy making himself comfortable on the back of another couch.

"It's not that I'm tired, you can get use to that, I'm just exhausted, I felt so sure that any moment I was going to stutter or forget a lyric or something." Sena explained sitting up so that Jyuumonji could sit on a cushion. "Hey, look at this, Sena you made the cover of Star Magazine, again." Togano said causally picking up the magazine.

"Sorry," Sena said automatically, it was obvious that for some reason he got more attention by the press than anyone else. It was like with the bullies all over again, but slightly worst.

"Sheesh, don't worry about it, I would rather die than be part of 'Most Adorable Butts 2009'" Togano explained turning the magazine around so Sena could see. He groaned and Jyuumonji instantly wrapped an arm around him.

Sena turned and smiled at the blond, lately he had stared slipping towards the more heavy rock look, adding a new tattoo, as if his sleeves weren't enough already. On the back of his neck was fresh kanji for 'little fast river' yeah, he tattooed Sena's name on the back of his neck.

It was strange and strangely sweet at the same time, unlike the other band members Sena's skin was bare of needled in ink markings, however he had been rebating on getting something like a '21' his lucky number.

(Also the name of the band's first hit.)

Sensing that the two were seeking personal time Togano picked up his Monster and headed for the door. "I'm going to go see how many girls are gonna kiss me, don't wait up for me." He announced, getting no reply he rolled his eyes heading out the door.

"Does it still hurt?" Sena asked brushing his hand near Jyuumonji's neck and the blond shrugged wearing his usual 'masculine' expression.

"Nah, hey, Sena, you know we're been dating for three months now right?" He said and Sena blushed nodding. "Okay, well the thing is, er," he rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned his attention onto the floor.

Following his glace Sena turned to frowning curiously when the floor remained boring. "We never kissed or anything you know?" He said and instantly leaned forward kissing Sena quickly on the lips.

Shocked Sena placed a hand over his mouth as if to check that it had really happened. "I know that you've not really as into this as the guys and me, we sort of pushed you into this didn't we?" He asked and Sena blinked surprised.

"N-no, I joined because you asked me too, not because you pushed me into it." He objected and Jyuumonji chuckled dryly. "That's the same thing…" He muttered and Sena frowned leaning over to kiss Jyuumonji gently on the cheek.

"We're already a band, I wouldn't want to change this for anything. And like Hiruma said once, 'who wouldn't want to be beep, beep, something, beep, rock star?'" Sena quoted refusing to say the cuss words. Jyuumonji laughed again and kissed Sena again, longer than the time before.

Breaking apart for breath Jyuumonji instantly glared at Kuroki, who at some point entered the room. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I've leaving, sheesh." He grumbled shutting the mini fridge.

--

"Hey Sena look," Suzuna said, for some reason or another she always rode with the band on tours. Probably because no one trusted Sena to dress himself, "you never told me you already had your first kiss!" She said showing him the cover of the magazine.

"Gah! How do they do that?" Sena asked launching himself across the room, away from the magazine. Sitting next to Suzuna, Jyuumonji leaned over his guitar and whipped the magazine out of Suzuna's hands letting it flow out the window.

"You know there's a reason we don't want Sena to end up as a nervous wreck." He said causally and Suzuna crossed her arms huffing to herself.


End file.
